1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turret press.
2. Prior Art
It is known to provide a turret press with various types of tools. A known type of tool apart from the turret press field constitutes a pair of relatively pivotable cutting blades which can be used to cut off or punch structural bars. Heretofore, it has been known to actuate such blades with a manually movable lever, but because of the inherent nature of such tooling, precision cutting is difficult to achieve. Furthermore, a relatively large inventory of blades is needed to accommodate different classes of work. The use of such type of tooling is tedious, time-consuming, and expensive.
A form of turret press that has been suggested for use on structural bars is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,92l,486, issued Nov. 25, 1976. With this type of arrangement, the actuator is carried in a large C-frame disposed at one side of the turret, and thus access to the point where cutting is to take place is obstructed, making it difficult to visually check the position of the workpiece with respect to the tooling. The tooling at only one station can be used at a time, and the punching of axially hollow structural bars or members cannot be effected. Further, a relatively large amount of floor space is required with such structure.